Lois Lane
Lois Lane is one of the main characters of the television show Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, and she appears in every episode. She is played by actress Teri Hatcher. Lois Lane's Life Lois Lane was born in 1967 according to her tombstone. She tells her neighbor, Star Adams, that she is a Libra, which indicates a birthday between September 24th and October 23rd. She is the daughter of Sam Lane and Ellen Lane, and her sister is Lucy Lane. Lois's parents divorced in 1979 when she was twelve.Season's Greedings Her mother was an alcoholic until 1982, when Lois was fifteen.'Twas the Night before Mxyzmas In 1983 or 1984, Lois was part of an exchange program to Ireland. (Conjectural: She was class president in her senior year of high school, indicating she wasn't in another country. She was most likely a junior or sophomore.) There, she met Patrick Sullivan. She attended Metropolis High School, whose mascot was the Lions.It's a Small World After All She was in the Math Club, and she was class president her senior year in 1985. She was popular at school, dating a football player, and her friends included Peggy Barrish, Debbie, Julie, and Joe Keaton.It's a Small World After All She was nicknamed "Lo-Lo."It's a Small World After All In one episode, Lois mentions that she was a senior when she had a big fight with her dad and moved out.Lucky Leon This may indicate that she lived first with her mother and then moved in with her father. She also tells Clark Kent that she has never played hooky.Pheremone, My Lovely From around 1985-1989 (conjecture), Lois attended Metropolis University. She was roommates with Linda King, who worked on the school newspaper with her. Lois began to date Paul Bender, the editor in charge of the school newspaper, but Linda wooed him away from her, and the two friends had a falling out. When Lois first started her journalism career at the Daily Planet, probably in 1989, she was seduced by Claude, who stole the story she was working on.Pilot However, begins to win Kerth Awards a few years later. In 1991, according to the engraving on her Kerth Award, she wins a Kerth for "The Gulf War: On the front lines." In 1992, she wins one for "Inside Bush'es Campaign Headquarters." In 1993, she wins one for "Sexual Harassment in the Military." Due to the manner in which she pursues her stories, she is referred to by some people as "Mad Dog Lane."Neverending Battle Dead Lois Walking In 1993, Lois Lane meets Clark Kent. She is reluctant to work with him at first, but they eventually become partners and even marry. Men Lois Has Dated * Alan * Mitchell * Clark Kent * Lex Luthor * Dan Scardino * Patrick Sullivan * Claude * Paul Lois's Family * Lois has a sister named Lucy. * Lois's parents are Sam and Ellen Lane. * Lois has an Aunt Esther.'Twas the Night before Mxymas Fanon Trivia * '''Lois's P.E. Teacher: '''Lois's P.E. teacher in high school was Miss Pomerantz, who mentions that Lois was always out of uniform.It's a Small World After All Outside Links * The Many Faces of Lois Lane References Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:NEEDS PICTURE